Junto a ti
by Jesy Black
Summary: (MIMATO) Pequeños cortos de fic sobre la historia de Mimi, Matt y sus hijos. ¿Qué clase de familia son y como inició todo?
1. Decisiones

**Junto a ti.**

Junto a ti es una serie de pequeños cortos sobre la vida de Mimi, Matt y sus hijos. Espero les guste.

**Capítulo I**. Decisiones.

—Voy a abandonar la música —comentó el muchacho a su madre y su hermano, que estaban sentados en la mesa intentando comer un bocado de su comida, pero inmediatamente dejaron el tenedor a un costado.

—Pero Matt, dijiste que la música era tu vida —murmuró Takeru, observando profundamente los ojos de su hermano mayor, el rubio solamente negó con la cabeza.

—Es una decisión tomada —suspiro—. En unos meses acabaré el colegio y no puedo seguir de esta forma, mi padre me ha conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo mientras termino los estudios.

—¿Qué clase de trabajo? —preguntó la madre.

—En una oficina, como secretario...la paga no es mala —alzó los hombros, Takeru sentía que algo no estaba bien.

—Bueno, si es lo que deseas por mi parte está bien —Natsuko volvió a su comida, restándole importancia, pero TK continuó con la mirada clavada en su hermano.

—¿Por qué necesitas dinero tan urgentemente? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja, aun sin probar bocado. Yamato levantó su vista luego de unos segundos mirando el plato y contesta casi sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

—Mimi está embarazada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No era un amor eterno, ni siquiera llevaban cinco meses en pareja y apenas habían tenido dos o tres citas en lo que iba de ese tiempo, debido a diversos problemas. ¿Cómo es posible que Yamato dejara embarazada a Mimi?  
Bueno, no era difícil, Takeru sabía la mecánica de "como se crea" un bebé, pero no le cabía en la cabeza el que Yamato y Mimi se pusieran de acuerdo para tener sexo. Aunque lo más extraño era que su hermano no se hubiese cuidado. ¿Es esto posible? El joven Ishida era muy riguroso con sus métodos anticonceptivos, pues desde aquella vez que en una feria le había dicho una adivina que sería un padre muy joven, su terror aumentó de manera abismal y no pudo evitar llevar dos condones cada vez que salía con una chica: "Por las dudas".  
Cuando su madre abandonó la mesa, los dos hermanos quedaron solos. Takeru continuaba pensando mientras Yamato estaba cada vez más incómodo.

—¿Quieres preguntarme algo? —cuestionó el mayor al ver que su hermanito no dejaba de mirarlo.

—¿Cómo es...?

—No hace falta que te comente que tuve sexo con ella ¿verdad? —preguntó, Takeru suspiró.

—No, eso me queda clarísimo, el problema es ¿cómo es posible? Siempre llevas condón en tu billetera. Desde ese día en la feria, donde la bruja esa te comentó que serías un padre muy joven, no has dejado de cuidarte.

—Se rompió —masculló y apretó fuertemente el puño encima de la mesa—. ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay que se rompa un preservativo mientras tienes sexo con tu novia con la que sales hace cinco meses?

—Muy pocas, eres desafortunado —murmuró Takeru, pero inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Pero velo por el lado positivo, eres un padre muy joven y guapo.

—Tengo que renunciar a mi carrera —susurró bajando su mirada.

—¿Mimi te pidió eso?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Hola? ¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Tk, ¿me escuchas desde allá arriba? —bufó molesto y golpeó la mesa—. Mimi está embarazada, no podemos vivir del aire y mucho menos mantener a un bebé de eso, necesito empleo, necesito un departamento y necesito seguro médico.

—Entendí esa parte cuando dijiste que Mimi estaba embarazada, pero la cuestión aquí es ¿eso es lo que quieren ambos? —preguntó el menor.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que abortemos?

—¡No, no, no! ¡Y renunciar a ser tío del niño más bello del mundo! ¡Para nada! —bufó y sonrió carismático como era siempre Takeru—. Estoy hablando si esto es lo que quieres para el futuro de tu hijo o hija.

—Mi hijo o hija estará bien en un hogar estructurado.

—Como si a nosotros nos hubiera funcionado eso —rió para sus adentros, Yamato suspiró.

—No quiero que a mi hija o hijo le pase lo mismo que a nosotros. Sé que apenas conozco a Mimi, bueno, es decir, no tenía mucha relación con ella más que lo usualmente cordial, pero yo pienso que esto funcionará. Mimi está muy nerviosa y yo debo hacerme cargo como padre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Cinco semanas.

—Tendrás que apurarte, el tiempo pasa rápido. ¿Hablaste con papá?

—Claro, estaba aterrado, él me ofreció el empleo.

—¿Cómo reaccionó? —preguntó TK con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Cómo te imaginas? Me dio cátedra de métodos anticonceptivos. Me dijo que era un idiota unas veinte veces y me comentó que sino fuera porque tiene una pierna rota por haber tenido ese accidente, me golpearía en la cabeza por ser tan descuidado, pero que las cosas no vuelven hacia atrás aunque queramos y tenemos que hacer lo mejor que podemos —suspiró, Yamato recordaba a su padre en el sillón, comentándole todo eso—.Luego me ofreció el empleo, tiene un conocido.

—¿Cuándo empiezas a trabajar?

—Mañana mismo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Mamá...estoy embarazada —susurró Mimi y bajó la cabeza rápidamente como aquel que espera el golpe. La señora la miró sorprendida.

—¿Mimi embarazada? —preguntó nuevamente, la castaña asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo se lo diremos a tu padre? ¿Quién es el papá del bebé? ¿Cuánto llevas con él?

—Llevo cinco meses con él —su madre se escandalizó—. ¡Pero lo conozco de toda la vida! Es Yamato, Yamato Ishida. El chico rubio que es hermano mayor de TK.

—Creo recordarlo —indicó su madre y negó—. Aun así ¿no es algo pronto para todo esto? Ni siquiera me lo presentaste como tu novio oficialmente.

—Créeme, no es como si lo hubiéramos planeado —musitó jugando con sus dedos, la chica estaba nerviosa y su madre lo percibía perfectamente—. Estoy aterrada, todo esto es nuevo para mí ¿cómo pudiste tolerarlo cuando estabas esperándome?

—Bueno, primero, yo estaba casada con tu padre —susurró la señora Tachikawa, Mimi suspiró—. Pero también fue duro, estábamos en un momento inesperado de nuestras vidas, te recibimos con alegría Mimi, pero habían problemas en la relación.

—¿Y cómo puedes resolverlo todo antes que nazca?

—No lo resuelves querida —musitó la señora abrazando a su hija—. Ese tal Yamato ¿lo sabe?

—Me hice el test con él presente.

—¿Y qué te dijo? —preguntó la señora.

—Dejará su banda y todo lo que ama por mi y el bebé, tomará un empleo de medio tiempo mientras estudia —murmuró Mimi.

—¿Y tú que harás? —preguntó la señora.

—¿Qué haré?

—Él dejará todo Mimi, no puedes ser egoísta —sentenció su madre—. Piensa en que harás por tu bebé y por Yamato...yo hablaré con tu padre, tal vez ya va siendo hora que te demos el departamento en la ciudad que tanto querías cuando te graduaras del colegio.

—¿Mamá? ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! —sollozó abrazando a su progenitora—. Yamato se sentirá aliviado al no tener que comprar un departamento.

—Pero debes cuidarlo y sostenerlo ¿sí? —musitó la señora besando a su hija—. Solo deseo que seas feliz, mi pequeña Mimi.

—Lo seré.

—Y deberías casarte con Yamato —musitó y pensó, mientras su hija lo miraba sorprendida—. Pero planear una boda toma mucho tiempo, tendremos que dejarlo para después del nacimiento, aunque eso haría a tu pequeño hijo un bastardo.

—¡No digas eso mamá! Además, no sé si Yamato quiera casarse conmigo —bajó la mirada, no es que ella y Yamato llevaran la mejor de las relaciones, se solían pelear mucho durante sus citas porque Matt le decía que era una caprichosa y mimada, a lo que ella le respondía constantemente que Matt era un ser frío y sin corazón. Pero luego ambos terminaban abrazados y siendo cariñosos el uno con el otro.

—Pues tendrán que hacerlo, ahora tienen una familia —sonrió—. ¿Has pensado en el nombre del bebé?

—¡Mamá, apenas llevo un mes de embarazo! ¿Podrías esperar al menos hasta tener cuatro o cinco para hablar del nombre? —su mamá era definitivamente el ser más ansioso que conocía Mimi.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo, además aun conservo tus vestiditos de cuando eras una bebé, espero que sea una niña ¡será la reina de la casa!

Mimi continuaba escuchando a su madre mientras ladeaba la cabeza y rodaba los ojos, esto recién empezaba y se sentía aturdida, esperaba que a Yamato le hubiera ido mejor contándoselo a los padres.

**Continuará.**

No me acuerdo mucho sobre la personalidad de los padres de los niños elegidos, por lo tanto opté porque Natsuko no se sorprenda mucho, a Hiroaki lo hice el padre regañón que golpearía la cabeza de su hijo si pusiera por estas cuestiones y a la mamá de Mimi, Satoe, la hice muy ansiosa (porque leí que era ansiosa). Espero que puedan dejarme comentarios o algo para ayudarme a seguir la historia. Besos.


	2. Araki Ishida

**Capítulo II**. Araki Ishida.

—¡Felicidades por el nacimiento del nuevo bebé! —Tai cargó un oso de felpa enorme mientras pasó por la estrecha puerta del hospital. Matt lo miró con cierta gracia levantando la ceja derecha.

—Tai, te dije que no deberías traer el grande —comentó Sora, ella estaba esperando a su primer bebé con Tai y tenía apenas unos tres meses de embarazo.

—Es que no podía traer algo pequeño ¡es el bebé de Mimi! —comentó Taichi, Sora suspiró.

—¡Quiero ver a mi sobrino! —TK entró detrás de Taichi para ver como Mimi acunaba al pequeño niño en sus brazos mientras Yamato lo observó con extrema dulzura—. ¿Ya decidieron el nombre?

—Se llamará Araki —susurró Mimi acariciando a su bebé—. Significa "Árbol silvestre".

—¡Araki! Es un nombre tan bonito —comentó Hikari y se acercó también para verlo.

—¿Y qué dice el flamante padre? —preguntó Tai—. No has articulado ni una palabra desde que llegamos.

—Tal vez porque no hay nada que decir, todo se muestra en mi cara —comentó el rubio.

Araki era pequeño, había nacido antes de tiempo pero se lo observaba saludable. Su cabellera era rubia, apenas tenía unas pelusitas adornando su cabeza y sus ojos aun no los había abierto, pero su madre sabía que eran azules como su papá. Mimi estaba emocionada pero nerviosa, sus pechos cada vez eran más grandes debido a la retención de leche, por lo que apenas le trajeron a Araki, le dio de comer inmediatamente hasta que el bebé se llenó y aun así le quedaba leche para dos o tres niños más. El miedo al parto se había disipado cuando entró al quirófano, las enfermeras eran muy agradables y los doctores muy pacientes con ella. Había decidido que Yamato la acompañe en este hermoso proceso y fue él quien se encargó de grabar el nacimiento del primogénito.  
Algunas mujeres en sus clases de maternidad, le habían dicho que siempre el primer bebé duele más, porque era una nueva experiencia que pase otra vida por el canal de parto que aun era muy pequeño, pero en el caso de Mimi, al adelantarse, fue bastante sencillo, su bebé era pequeño y delgado, aunque muy valiente.

—Mi pequeño bebé —susurró la chica y besó la frente del niño.

—Así que Araki Ishida —musitó Taichi golpeando suavemente la espalda de su amigo—. Ciertamente creí que sería una niña, ya sabes, quería verte rabiar como yo lo hago cuando veo a tu hermanito tocando a mi hermanita.

—Déjalos hacer su vida, Tai —gruñó Yamato.

—¡No quiero! Hikari es pura y virgen, le prometí a papá que se mantendría así hasta los 40 y eso va a pasar.

—¿Cuarenta? —preguntó Hikari con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó.

—No quisiera ser tu hija mujer, entonces —comentó Yamato.

—Moriría si fuera como ustedes dos, que no pudieron esperar hasta terminar la escuela para reproducirse —indicó Tai.

—Tú no lo hiciste mejor, amigo. Mira —señaló Yamato a Sora.

—Al menos mi mujer es mayor de edad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La vida con un bebé no era del todo placentera, Mimi estaba todo el tiempo en la casa mientras que Yamato —quien ya se había graduado— trabajaba horas completas para comprar pañales, porque leche, Mimi tenía de sobra. La joven tuvo que aprender a limpiar la casa, bañar a su hijo, comprar lo necesario y fundamental para subsistir. Cuando ambos se encontraban a solas en su cuarto e intentaban consolarse mediante mimos, el bebé empezaba a llorar porque quería su comida y todo debía cortarse de cuajo. Odiaba ser madre, pero cada vez que miraba a su hijo, no podía pensar en otra cosa que había hecho lo correcto, sin Araki, su vida sería vacía e insulsa, al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba.

Esa noche fue diferente, el niño no dejaba de llorar y Mimi no comprendía por qué, había pasado toda la tarde en la habitación del pequeño intentándole darle de comer o incluso acunándolo y revisándolo cada cinco minutos, pero nada, el niño estaba perfecto, hasta que a eso de las 2 de la mañana el pequeño volvió a llorar.  
Mimi fue corriendo para ver que ocurría mientras Yamato se desperezaba un poco y justo en ese momento sintió el sollozo de su mujer y como venía corriendo cargando al bebé.

—¡Yamato, tiene fiebre! —exclamó, tan angustiada como el bebé en sus brazos.

—Mimi, no llores, los bebés se suelen enfermar —el hombre se levantó de la cama y tomó a su hijo para medir su temperatura, efectivamente había levantado fiebre—. Tranquila, Mimi. Ven, vamos a la cocina.

—Pe...pero... —dijo hipando, Yamato la guió hasta la cocina donde tomó un trapo limpio y lo mojó con agua—. ¿Qué haces?

—Cuando TK tenía fiebre, solía ponerle un paño húmedo en la cabeza para que le baje, mientras tanto, cámbiate...

—¿Cambiarme?

—Iremos a emergencia —comentó Yamato—. Puede que no sea nada, pero es preferible estar seguro.

—Sí —susurró y corrió hacia su cuarto para ponerse un vestido y unos zapatos, Yamato mientras tanto buscaba en su teléfono que hospital cercano tenía guardia las 24 horas. Cuando Mimi llegó, Matt le entregó el bebé y fue a cambiarse rápidamente, mientras la chica colocaba las cosas del bebé en un bolso.

—Vamos —susurró y ambos bajaron del departamento para ir al auto estacionado de Yamato. Hiroaki Ishida le había entregado su auto cuando el pequeño Araki había nacido: "es mejor que tengas un auto, es bastante peligroso trasladar a una mujer y su bebé en motocicleta". Su padre era muy sabio.

Todo el camino al hospital fue en silencio, Mimi no dejaba de sollozar y hipar mientras que Yamato trataba de mantener la calma e ir lo más rápido que podía hasta el hospital zonal, donde atendieron al pequeño rápidamente y lo estabilizaron. Al parecer era una gripe menor, pero aun así estaría en observación lo que restaba de la madrugada. Yamato tuvo que avisar a su empleador que el bebé estaba en el hospital y no quería dejar a su esposa sola, por lo pronto iría mañana y trabajaría el doble. Fue la noche-madrugada más angustiante de todas, hasta que pudieron ver a su hijo a las 10 de la mañana cuando era el horario de visita, Mimi agradeció que ese día pudo irse con su bebé a casa y no tener que dejarlo otra noche más.

**Continuará.**


	3. Accidente

**Capítulo III. Accidente.**

—¡No, por dios! —gritó Mimi cuando vio a su bebé de dos años rodar por las escaleras. Había puesto el seguro, lo había puesto porque Araki era un niño muy inquieto y ella estaba embarazada, pero falló y ahora su hijo estaba cayendo en picada por las escaleras.

Dado al volumen de su cuerpo, tardó en bajar para ver si su hijo estaba bien y aunque el pequeño mantenía sus ojitos abiertos, se encontraba lastimado y con una cicatriz en la frente que chorreaba un poco de sangre.  
Nuevamente lloró, recordó aquel tiempo cuando Araki era un bebé y estaba afiebrado, ella no estaba segura de nada y no podía mantener la calma. Tomó a su bebé en brazos y lo acostó en el sillón para ir corriendo hacia donde dejó el celular y llamar de urgencia a Sora, que vivía solo a unas calles de su casa.

—¡Sora! ¡Por favor, por favor ven! —sollozó Mimi, la muchacha del otro lado intentó tranquilizarla.

—¿Qué sucede Mimi? Falta una semana para que des a luz.

—No, no...es Araki, cayó de las escaleras —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—¡Voy para allá! —Sora alistó a su hijo en dos minutos, tomó el auto y aunque vivía a unas pocas cuadras llegó con él hasta la casa de Mimi, donde ella ya estaba con Araki en brazos.

Sora la hizo entrar e inmediatamente colocaron a Araki en la sillita junto a su amigo Kotaro —de casi un año y medio— que lo observaba dudoso y un poco asustado. El rubio de cabello hasta los hombros nunca perdió la consciencia y se mantenía jugando o incluso opinaba sobre diferentes cosas. Mimi estaba de cierta manera relajada debido a ello, pero aun así temía que algo le pasara a su bebé.

—Tranquilízate Mimi, Aki se ve muy bien, además estas embarazada y debes mantener la calma por tu bebé...

—Creo que se me saldrá el niño si sigo así, llamaré a Yamato.

—Llámalo cuando estemos allá en el hospital —Sora detuvo el auto cuando llegaron y sacó a su hijo, al mismo tiempo que Mimi hacía lo propio con Araki.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

—Odio venir a tomar algo contigo, Taichi —dijo Yamato frunciendo el ceño mientras su amigo se reía—. A veces bebes sin control y te informo que son las 4 de la tarde.

—¡Vamos, Matt! No es hora de ser quejosos, hemos cerrado un buen negocio y es hora de celebrar.

—No me parece divertido beber, además, tengo que ir a casa con mi esposa embarazada y mi hijo de dos años —susurró arqueando la ceja, Taichi no pareció prestarle atención—. Mimi en su estado no puede pasar muchas horas cuidando a Aki, es un niño inquieto y ella no puede moverse mucho.

—Oh, es cierto, su embarazo ¿cuánto le falta? ¿Nacerá en este mes? —cuestionó, Yamato afirmó con su cabeza—. ¿Con dos frenaras como tus padres?

—Seguro, no quiero tener muchos hijos y Mimi me dijo que quería solamente dos, así que está bien por mí.

—¿Sabes que va a ser? ¿Una niña? Espero que niña.

—Eso dijiste con Aki y resultó un niño —indicó Yamato, rememorando lo que su amigo le había dicho hace años atrás—. Pero para tu desgracia, solo tengo varones, se llamará Kouji.

—Qué lindo nombre Kouji...tiene sentido, es el segundo (*) —Taichi sintió como un celular vibró en los pantalones de Yamato y cuando este lo sacó de su bolsillo y vió el nombre Mimi en él, se dió cuenta que no fue buena idea tomar un par de cervezas.

—¿Qué ocurre Mimi? ¿Estás en labor? —cuestionó Yamato, como ya estaba en fecha era común pensar que Mimi estaba en trabajo de parto en ese momento, Taichi se levantó pero casi se estrella la cara contra el mármol de la barra—. ¿Qué ocurrió? deja de llorar, no te entiendo —Yamato parecía alterado y eso Tai lo notaba aunque estuviera con copas de más—. Voy enseguida, quédate junto a Sora —Matt colgó el teléfono y miró a su amigo—. Tenemos que ir al hospital, Aki se cayó de las escaleras.

—Oh...yo manejo, estas alterado.

—No, yo manejo, estás ebrio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—¡Soy la peor madre de todas! —sollozó Mimi abrazándose a Matt apenas lo vio cruzar el umbral del hospital. Taichi venía algo tambaleado pero logró bajar el alcohol de su cuerpo pasado unos minutos.

—¿Haz bebido? —cuestionó Sora mientras mantenía a su hijo en brazos, durmiendo.

—¡Sora! Mi amor, vamooooss...a festejaaar...

—Tomó unas cervezas y tú sabes lo intolerante al alcohol que es, ya es demasiado intolerante estando sobrio —bufó Yamato y abrazó a su mujer—. Mimi, fue un accidente, no eres mala madre, a decir verdad, ojala te hubiera tenido de madre.

—Pe...pero...Aki...

—Aki estará bien, es un Ishida.

—Loshhh...Ishida tienen cabeza dura... —rió Taichi, y aunque a Matt no le gustó mucho el chiste, se relajó un poco.

—¿Señores Ishida? —un hombre se acercó a ellos, era el médico pediatra del hospital—. ¿Son ustedes? ¿Los papás de Araki Ishida?

—Sí, somos nosotros —indicó Yamato, saludando al hombre.

—El niño está perfectamente, se dio un par de golpes pero eso es todo, lo revisamos, podrán irse en unas horas cuando le demos el alta médica ¿sí? —susurró y miró a Mimi—. Y tengan cuidado con las rejas de escalera, a veces fallan.

—No se preocupe, no volverá a pasar —susurró, Mimi pensaba que la peor idea había sido mudarse a una casa de dos pisos cuando se enteró de su embarazo, sabía que en ese pequeño departamento no podrían caber los cuatro, pero tampoco se imaginaba que pudieran ocurrir estas tragedias.

—¿Viste? No tenías que preocuparte Mimi, el niño está perfectamente —la volvió a abrazar a su mujer con mucho amor. Mimi también lo abrazó.

—Me alegra que estés bien, Mimi...me asustaste mucho, pensé que te saldría el otro niño —soltó Sora, más relajada.

—Espero que no, no quiero estar internada con mi hijo aquí —susurró y besó a Matt, el cual aceptó con gusto los mimos—. ¿Vamos a casa?

—No pueeshooo manejar —dijo Taichi.

—Me alegra que tengas, al menos esta vez, consciencia vial incluso estando ebrio —bufó Matt.

—Yo traje mi auto, así que podemos ir en el mío. Matt ¿tú tienes el tuyo?

—Sí, me iré cuando el niño sea dado de alta —dijo Matt a Sora, esta asintió y se retiró con su esposo ebrio.

Se quedaron durante dos horas hasta que Araki pudo salir del hospital.

**Continuará.**

(*) Cuando Taichi dice que tiene sentido porque es el segundo, se refiere al significado del nombre. Ya que se refiere al segundo hijo nacido, que es afortunado, aunque también leí que significa pequeño, por ser el hijo más pequeño de dos.

Me olvidé de decirles que yo utilizo los nombres dados a Yamato y Taichi como apodos. A Yamato le dicen "Matt" de apodo, mientras que a Taichi le dicen Tai (que creo es el más coherente, dado que Matt no es un apodo normal para un Yamato). Araki es llamado Aki, debido a la última parte de su nombre ArAKI y en conmemoración de su abuelo HiroAKI.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta ahora esta serie de pequeños capitulos. Cuando subí el cap 2 pensé que nadie lo había leído y por eso no agradecí, gomen ne.


	4. Kouji Ishida

**Capítulo IV. Kouji Ishida.**

—¡Salud! Por el nacimiento del nuevo bebé de Yamato —exclamó Taichi mientras golpeaba suavemente su vaso contra la de sus compañeros.

—Felicidades, Yamato —respondió Izzy aun con la copa en alto—. Me han dicho que tu hijo es todo una monada, tus dos hijos son preciosos.

—Es verdad —contestó Joe, acomodando sus lentes—. ¿Cuándo sale Mimi del hospital?

—La tengo que ir a buscar ahora, ella me pidió que la dejara esta noche tranquila —mordió su labio inferior—. Tuve que ir a mi casa luego de pasar a buscar a Aki a la guardería.

—¿Quien cuida a tu retoño mayor? —preguntó Taichi.

—Mi papá, se lleva bien con su nieto y Takeru lo acompaña. Pasé por aquí solamente porque Tai me avisó que quería darme algo y de repente todos estaban acá esperándome —Yamato no comprendía como su amigo hacía fiestas para celebrar el nacimiento de su segundo hijo y ni siquiera lo invitaba, o mejor dicho, lo invitó a último momento para brindar.

—No se tienen dos hijos siempre, Yamato, es más, también yo voy a tener mi segundo hijo y hay que disfrutar el momento.

—Por cierto, Tai, ¿dónde está tu hijo? —preguntó Yamato con una sonrisa, Taichi bajó la copa y mira a su amigo—. Escuché perfectamente como hoy a la mañana Sora te decía que tenías que ir a buscarlo a la guardería ¿dónde está?

—¿Mi...mi hijo? —miró a Izzy buscando apoyo, este alzó los hombros—. ¿Dónde está?

—Si tu no lo sabes, que eres el padre.

—Yo me tengo que ir a buscar a mi mujer y a mi hijo recién nacido, así que nos vemos —Yamato tomó su campera, que había dejado colgada en la silla y se retiró mientras ve de solayo como Taichi empieza a buscar por todos lados a su hijo.

Lo que no había dicho Yamato, era que Sora luego le dijo a Tai que mejor no lo vaya a buscar porque tenía dentista y ella lo llevaría, pero eso lo dejaría para más tarde, Taichi era un idiota y seguro se pasaría al menos dos horas buscando al niño hasta que recordara lo que su mujer le había dicho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Mimi y Yamato llegaron a la casa, ya era pasado las 9 de la noche y su hijo mayor había cenado y estaba en brazos de Hiroaki Ishida mirando televisión, mientras que Takeru pelaba una manzana y le daba de a pequeños gajos al niño. El joven Ishida abrió la puerta dejando pasar a su mujer con el niño en sus brazos. Hiroaki y Takeru giraron su cabeza para verlos ingresar hasta el living donde ellos estaban y Araki, risueño por el horario, fregó sus ojitos y saltó del sillón.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —exclamó el niño acercándose—. ¿Pudo velo? —Araki sabía que su hermano había sido un niño, por lo que estaba muy feliz, no hubiera querido tener una hermana y hablar sobre maquillaje y muñecas con ella, tener un varón era mucho más divertido, podrían jugar y compartir juntos, tendrían cosas en común, era como tener un mejor amigo.

—Claro pequeño, déjame sentarme en el sillón —comentó su madre y se sentó allí junto a Hiroaki y Takeru. Yamato lo hizo en el brazo del sillón para tener una mejor vista del bebé y tomó en brazos al mayor de sus hijos.

—Te presento a Kouji —musitó Yamato, el niño se acercó.

—Se parece a Mami —señaló el niño, obviamente, a diferencia de Araki, que cuando nació apenas tenía una pelusa en la cabeza, Kouji tenía cabello de color castaño como su madre.

—Es muy bonito, Mimi, felicidades, felicidades a ambos —comentó Hiroaki—. Tu madre querrá conocerlo, Yamato.

—Mis papás no podían despegarse de él, ya son lo suficiente cariñosos con Aki para hacer que se encierre en su cuarto cuando llegan, imagínate con este nuevo bebé —comentó Mimi.

—Aki tiene la personalidad poco amable de Yamato —indicó Takeru, que recibió un golpe con un almohadón por parte de su hermano mayor—. Mis niños son perfectos.

—Creo que son buenos genes los que tienen ustedes, dos hijos preciosos, casi con la diferencia de edad que tienes tú con TK —indicó sorprendido Hiroaki, Mimi y Yamato se miraron, dándose cuenta de esa casualidad.

—Hoa bebé, soy tu hemano...me tamo Aki —dijo el niño trabándose en el habla. El niño se mueve un poco en los brazos de su madre contestándole a su hermano con un suave quejido—. ¡Me pondió Mami! Como cuando taba en tu pacita... —señaló el pequeño.

—Es verdad, cuando Kouji estaba en la panza de Mimi, Araki le hablaba y él se movía mucho —Yamato abrazó a su hijo y le besó la cabeza.

Esta pequeña familia que había armado con Mimi era la mejor de todas, jamás se arrepentiría de todo lo que lograron juntos, unidos.

—¿Es el último? —preguntó Takeru. Tanto Matt como Mimi se miraron nuevamente.

—Creo que cuatro es el número perfecto y somos cuatro —comentó la muchacha abrazando a su nuevo bebé, tener dos hijos con edades similares a la de Yamato y Takeru era un privilegio, pero estos niños que ahora traían en brazos jamás estarían lejos uno del otro, porque Mimi sabía que iba a terminar su vida junto a Yamato.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Kouji —susurró Takeru acariciando al bebé con dulzura.

Poco tiempo después, Natsuko y los padres de Mimi fueron a visitarla para poder ayudarla. Con dos niños pequeños, la muchacha prácticamente no tenía tiempo de tomarse una ducha, además, había perdido peso luego del embarazo y necesitaba alimentarse bien. Yamato se tomó unos días de su trabajo para apoyarla y ayudarla con los niños, además, deseaba emprender su propio proyecto iniciando nuevamente su banda.

Ese día todo estaba en calma. Mimi se estaba bañando mientras que Yamato practicaba con la guitarra, tenía a su bebé en el carrito junto a él y a su hijo mayor a unos metros jugando en el suelo con bloques. La música que salía de la guitarra era muy suave y Yamato cantaba en voz baja, acariciando las cuerdas con ese talento tan increíble que tenía. Araki se levantó y miró a su padre mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba su hermano menor y lo miraba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y traía un chupete en la boca, desde hacía un par de semanas que el bebé abría con regularidad sus ojitos celestes como los de Matt.

—Papi, te ecuchando —indicó Araki señalando a su hermano menor. Yamato dejó de tocar para girar su cabeza y ver al menor, Araki tenía razón, efectivamente estaba escuchando.

—Parece que le gusta mucho que cante, aunque le gustará más escuchar a tu madre cantar —indicó Yamato e hizo un golpeteo en el sillón para que Araki se sentara allí, el pequeño se trepa—. ¿Quieres tocar la guitarra conmigo?

—¡Sí, sí! —exclamó.

Yamato deja la guitarra a un lado y colocó a su hijo en su pierna derecha, para luego poner la guitarra frente a él, apretándola contra el cuerpo del pequeño.

—Pon tu mano derecha aquí, yo te ayudaré con los acordes.

Mimi salió de la ducha mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla y escucha una melodía poco común, pero que a pesar de no estar armónica, era maravillosa. Se acercó para ver quien producía esa melodía y lo que encontró le hizo llenarse aun más de amor. Su pequeño hijo mayor estaba en las faldas de su padre intentando tocar.

Yamato cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Mimi sintió orgulloso de su hijo.

—Ya en unos meses más dará conciertos por todo Japón —indicó con una sonrisa el rubio.

—Y es tu hijo, sacó tu talento.

—También es tu hijo y sacó tu talento —indicó Yamato, sabiendo que Mimi era una de las voces más hermosas de todo Japón. La chica miró el carrito donde su bebé más pequeño dormía plácidamente.

—Seremos felices ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica.

—Seremos felices...

**Continuará.**

Mientras avanzaba me di cuenta que probablemente muchos de ustedes quieran saber que más adelante se hablará sobre adolescencia y sexualidad, sobre todo homosexualidad. Así que si son de esas personas que ni de casualidad le gusta el yaoi o demás, no lean. Esto no afecta a la pareja protagonista que es Mimato, pero si probablemente a uno de sus hijos.

¡Gracias por leer y comentar, aprecio mucho cada uno de sus mensajes! :) espero que les siga gustando.


	5. Noticias y pelea de hermanos

**Capitulo V.** Noticias y peleas de hermanos.

Yamato llegó a la casa de Taichi a eso de las 8 de la noche cuando los hijos del moreno ya habían comido y estaban a punto de ir a dormir. Kotaro fue el primero en correr escaleras arriba seguido por Aiko —la niña de papá—, la cual aun era demasiado pequeña para subir sola las escaleras. Se sentó en el living junto a su amigo e inmediatamente este pidió un trago fuerte. Taichi se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, mientras Sora bajaba luego de dormir a los niños. El moreno observó como su amigo hacia fondo blanco con la bebida y pedía otro trago.

—Oye, tranquilo...

—Dame un poco más —indicó Yamato, por lo que Taichi, luego de echarle una mirada a su esposa, obedeció.

—¿Hay algo que te perturba? —preguntó Sora.

—Mimi está embarazada —lanzó y volvió a tomarse todo el contenido de su vaso.

—¿Embarazada? ¡Mierda, Yamato! Tienes dos hijos pequeños, una creciente carrera en el mundo de la música y dejas embarazada a Mimi cada vez que estornudas al lado de ella.

—No es mi culpa.

—No, claro que no, es culpa del espíritu santo —dijo con sorna—. ¡Claro que es tu culpa! Bueno, de los dos, los dos siguen engendrando y engendrando. Apenas crece tu carrera, no es que estas en la cima, además ¿cuántos años cumpliste? ¿veintidós años? Ya con tres niños, es un espanto.

—¿Qué dice Mimi de esto? —preguntó Sora, sorprendida.

—Bueno, me lo dijo llorando, pero lo tendremos—murmuró—. Nacerá para el mes de noviembre o diciembre.

—¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta? ¿No tocas a tu mujer o qué?

—Yo creo que la toco demasiado, sino, no tendríamos ese problema —susurró y dejó el vaso vacio en la mesa—. No es que no quiera otro bebé en la familia, es solo que no estoy económicamente estable. Me gustaría que el niño o niña naciera con un buen bienestar económico.

—Esa adivina sí que le pegó a tu futuro —dijo Taichi, Yamato lo miró arqueando una ceja—. Ya sabes, padre joven, muchos hijos...madre mucho más joven que padre.

—Sé lo que dijo la maldita adivina y los niños no paran de aparecer en mi vida. Amo a Araki y a Kouji, amaré seguramente al que viene, pero me gustaría plantar bandera acá y que no venga algún otro de regalo.

—Conociéndote, aun puedes tener 5 más. Mimi tiene 20 años, es fértil hasta los huesos y tú no dejarás de tener sexo con ella de aquí hasta los 47 cuando esté seca.

—¡Taichi! —exclamó Sora, enojada—. Pero mi marido tiene razón en algo, deberías cuidarte más.

—Ya me cuido lo suficiente, pero algo está fallando en mi método anticonceptivo o el de ella.

—No sirve ponerte el condón de sombrero... —Yamato golpeó con el puño el brazo de su amigo—. ¡Ay!

—No soy estúpido como tú, sé colocarme un condón.

—Pero yo tengo dos hijos y una vida sexual activa, tú tienes tres hijos y una vida sexual intermedia —respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién está usando mejor el método anticonceptivo?

—Agh...tú ganas —bufó Yamato mientras Tai se coronaba con una hermosa sonrisa—. Bueno, tengo que pensar que seremos cinco a partir de ahora.

—Será genial, además, puede que tengas a la niña que tanto buscabas.

—Tú la buscabas por mí, Taichi —gruñó Yamato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Araki y Kouji no eran de pelear, ambos niños tenía años, jugaban siempre a un costado del sillón mientras su madre embarazada los observaba. Araki era solitario, siempre estaba a un costado, intentando tocar la armónica de su padre la cual, a pesar de no ser suya, cuidaba casi como si lo fuera. Llevaba su cabello hasta la mitad del cuello y sus ojos azules se lucían entre la cascada de hilos dorados que caían sobre su frente. Kouji no era como Araki, sino todo lo contrario. Excéntrico, caprichoso y hasta cierto punto el rey de la casa, su personalidad se asemejaba más a la de Mimi y también traía el cabello como ella y los ojos más azules que pudieran notar, al igual que su hermano, llevaba los finos hilos castaños largos y atados en una pequeña coleta. Mimi estaba tranquila, porque a pesar que tenía dos hijos pequeños, eran bastante cuidadosos y buenos hermanos entre ellos, pero ese día ambos decidieron plantarse y hacer la guerra.

—¡Mío! —gritó Kouji jalando de un juguete que tenía Araki.

—¡No, es mío, suéltalo, papá me lo dio a mí! —gruñó el mayor, ya con una modulación de voz mucho más amplia que su pequeño hermano.

—¡No, no...papi a mí, a mi! —exclamó llorando, así era siempre.

Araki tomaba algo, Kouji lo quería, lo tironeaba, se armaba una guerra mundial allí, Kouji lloraba y tanto su padre como su madre le jalaban de la oreja por haber hecho llorar a su hermanito.

—¡Ya no quiero! —bufó con mal carácter y soltó el juguete, haciéndolo caer al pequeño que tenía poca estabilidad y rompió a llorar apenas tocó el piso.

—¡ARAKI! —gritó Mimi tratándose de levantar con un prominente vientre.

—El tiene la culpa, siempre quiere todo lo que quiero... —gruñó—. Es odioso y siempre anda detrás mío...

—Ven aquí Kouji —susurró tomando al pequeño en brazos—. Araki, ve a tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que yo te diga.

—¡Todo él, todo él! —sollozó por lo bajo con rabia el mayor y sin ir más lejos subió las escaleras muy lentamente para ir a su cuarto. Sus padres le habían enseñado a hacerlo y ahora con cuatro años y una altura más o menos indicada, podía haberlo sin ayuda de nadie.

Mimi suspiró cansada, sus hijos no solían pelearse, pero cuando lo hacían era la ley del hielo ambos. Intentó calmar a su hijo menor y esperó hasta que Yamato regresara para contarle lo que ocurría con sus hijos. Luego que Kouji se fuera a la cama, tanto Yamato como Mimi decidieron ir por su hijo mayor para hablar con él, pero apenas golpearon la puerta el pequeño de cuatro años se acurrucó más en su cama.

—No quiero hablar —bufó, Yamato sonrió, a veces su hijo se parecía mucho a él.

—Pues, solamente escucha —indicó el papá mientras se acercaba, Araki fingió no oír, pero lo escuchaba perfectamente.

—Araki, no debes enojarte con tu hermano porque quiere un juguete que tú tienes —indicó Mimi, acariciando su vientre.

—¿Será siempre así? Mi hermano me quita todo —comentó acomodándose en la cama para ver a sus padres—. Y siempre me retan a mí.

—¿No crees que tu hermano te admira y por eso quiere lo mismo que tú tienes? —preguntó Yamato—. Takeru solía hacer eso también, obviamente me enojaba, pero luego comprendí.

—No me gusta que me saquen mis cosas —susurró, intentando hacer esfuerzo para no llorar.

—Eres un buen niño Araki, y sé que serás un excelente hermano mayor para Kouji como para Yuri —susurró Mimi, Araki asintió con la cabeza—. Piensa que tu hermano está detrás tuyo porque te admira...simplemente eso.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes, si vemos que te saca algo le retaremos —indicó Yamato, intentando hacer que su hijo se sienta mejor.

—Gracias papi... —Araki, sensible como siempre había sido, aunque guardaba sus sentimientos, rompió en llanto y se abrazó a Yamato, mientras Mimi observaba la escena.

—Mami, papi —la pequeña y cantarina voz de Kouji se escuchó cuando la puerta produjo un chirrido suave, el niño estaba vestido con su pijama.

—Kouji, deberías estar durmién... —pero su mamá no pudo terminar la frase cuando Kouji se largó a llorar y fue a abrazar a Araki tan fuerte que sentía le partía el corazón.

El mayor de los hermanos no comprendió bien porque su hermanito estaba llorando, pero lo supo cuando olvidado del otro lado de la puerta estaba el juguete que Araki quiso y del cual se armó una cierta discordia.

—Peron...manito...peron —intentó decir el más pequeño, Araki solamente acariciaba los cabellos castaños de su hermanito mientras sonreía.

—Criamos muy buenos niños ¿no Yamato? —susurró Mimi.

—Sí...

**Continuará.**


	6. Yuri Ishida

**Capítulo VI**. Yuri Ishida.

Ya estaba acostumbrado. El hospital de siempre, las enfermeras de siempre, la habitación —casi— de siempre y él, junto a sus dos niños d años. Mimi acaba de dar a luz al tercer hijo de la pareja y las ganas de salir corriendo a hacerse la vasectomía iba en crecimiento. No es que no amara a sus hijos, amaba a cada uno, pero un hijo más siempre era una boca más para alimentar, era dejar de hacerse el idiota y comenzar a esforzarse más con su carrera. ¡Mierda! Solo tenía 22 años y ya estaba por el tercero, creyó que esa maldita adivina le había dado justo en el blanco, aunque peor la tenía Mimi, que ni siquiera podía votar pero daba a luz a sus hijos con extrema facilidad.

Y ahí estaba, con Kouji en brazos y Araki jugando con su juguete junto a él. Había llamado a Taichi para que lo ayude con los niños, pero Izzy llegó antes que él. Era el primer parto que Matt no podía presenciar por estar con sus hijos, los niños tenían prohibida la entrada y no dejaría a los pequeños en la sala de espera. Mimi tuvo que aceptar el que Matt no la acompañara, cuando nació Kouji, Araki estaba en la guardería y eso había facilitado las cosas.

Un hijo de géminis, un hijo de acuario y ahora uno de sagitario.

—¿Ya dio a luz? —dijo Izzy al ver que Yamato no se movía de su lugar una vez que llegó para cuidarle a los niños.

—Seguramente, en una sala de partos no te dejan entrar cada vez que tienes ganas —sonrió a su amigo y se levantó con Kouji en brazos—. Tengo sed, iré por unos jugos ¿quieres algo?

—No, no, no...voy yo, tú debes quedarte aquí para cuando salga el médico.

—De acuerdo —susurró y se volvió a sentar, colocando a su hijo en sus piernas.

Y entonces llegó invocado por el espíritu santo el _imbécil_ de Taichi. Traía en su brazo derecho a Kotaro, quien también tenía cuatro años recientemente cumplidos y del otro lado estaba Aiko, quien tenía dos años, casi para tres. Sora venía detrás con el carrito de su hija, suspirando cansada al ver a su marido haciendo el ridículo nuevamente. Cuando llegó al lado de su amigo, bajó a sus dos hijos al suelo y Yamato le golpeó el estómago, haciéndolo inclinarse para adelante.

—Llegas tarde, no pude entrar al maldito cuarto —gruñó, pero Taichi estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de Yamato y se irguió rápido.

—Ya tendrás otros dos o tres hijos para presenciar el parto, apenas tienes veintidós años y ya es el tercero —comentó el moreno, Sora suspiró.

—¿Cómo está Mimi?

—Hace un rato entró, llamé a Takeru y tuve que dejarle un mensaje en su celular porque no contestó mis llamadas, tal vez está durmiendo, anoche se quedó hasta tarde para hacer un trabajo práctico de la universidad.

—O tal vez pasó la noche con mi preciosa hermana —gruñó Taichi, pero no tuvo tiempo Matt de responder cuando las puerta de la sala de partos se abrieron y salieron dos enfermeras y el médico obstetra que atendía a Mimi.

—¡Doctor Yamada! —Matt conocía al doctor Yamada desde el primer embarazo de Mimi, cuando ambos estaban tan nerviosos de decir la palabra embarazo, que temblaban y tartamudeaban al hacerlo. Yamada era un hombre mayor, pero muy sensible, parecía un abuelo.

—Es un varón —dijo inmediatamente, haciendo bufar a Taichi—. La madre me dijo que ya tiene el nombre ¿verdad? —Matt asintió.

—¿Cómo lo llamarás? —preguntó Sora arqueando la ceja.

—Yuri.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La casa es un desastre y ahora con tres criaturas, el mundo se volvió un descontrol. Araki iba al jardín de niños, por lo tanto durante la mañana no tenían que lidear con que corriera con su hermano por toda la casa. Kouji en cambio, odiaba estar separado de Mimi, por lo que no fue muy buena idea inscribirlo a una guardería durante toda la mañana, no podía quedarse quieto un minuto y Mimi tenía que ir a buscarlo. Hicieron falta dos o tres meses antes que Matt pudiera dejar la casa para irse a trabajar sabiendo que no se prendería fuego. Mimi se quedaba con sus hijos menores, mientras Matt llevaba a Araki al jardín. Lo dejó ahí y miró el teléfono celular para ver la hora, ya había pasado cinco minutos de su horario de entrada al trabajo.

—Señor Ishida —comunicó una joven docente, Matt se da la vuelta para verla, es muy pequeña y de cabello rizado, Yamato notó como lo miró un poco sonrojada, sabe que las chicas tienen esa actitud cuando hablan con él—. ¿Ishida Yamato, no? El papá de Araki Ishida —dijo la muchacha, el joven asintió—. ¿Podemos hablar un minuto con usted?

—Pues ¿es urgente? Porque tengo que ir a trabajar.

—Sí, en realidad habíamos citado a la madre, pero no ha venido, usted deja al niño y se va rápidamente, por lo que necesitamos informarle algo.

—Hmmm —Yamato miró el reloj, bueno, no estaría mal saber que tal está su hijo en el jardín, así que afirmó y se metió dentro del lugar.

Yamato no recordaba que su jardín fuera tan colorido, con espacios de juego y también de aprendizaje, lleno de números, letras, cartones de colores, dibujos de animalitos con sus nombres y espacios para esparcimiento. Incluso habían juguetes muy grandes como un tobogán.

Ingresó a un aula pequeña, parecía más bien un salón y allí estaba la directora, una mujer regordeta con cabello castaño y corto, vestida de traje y unos anteojos diminutos.

—Señor Ishida, soy la señora Sakamoto, directora del jardín.

—Mucho gusto, señora Sakamoto.

—Quería hablarle sobre la posibilidad que su hijo haga terapia.

—¿Terapia? —preguntó sorprendido, ¿qué ocurría con Aki? —. ¿Sucede algo?

—Pues, sí y no. Araki no se ha relacionado con nadie en todo el tiempo que lleva aquí, joven Ishida. El próximo año será su último año y a partir de entonces, tendrá que lidear con la escuela primaria, la cual es mucho peor que un jardín con niños pequeños.

—¿A qué se refiere con que no se relaciona con nadie? —preguntó Yamato—. En casa juega con sus hermanos, incluso le ha nacido uno hace muy poco y se lo ve preocupado y dispuesto a ayudar a su madre.

—Obsérvelo —señaló la mujer y lo acercó a la ventana para que vea el patio.

Yamato buscó a su hijo entre la muchedumbre de niños allí a fuera y aunque había algún que otro niño rubio, no lo encontró hasta que giró sus ojos al costado, justo al lado de la pared. Su hijo Araki estaba con una pelota de goma lanzándola hacia la pared, llevaba su uniforme y su cartelito que decía "Hola, soy Araki Ishida". Yamato no podía decir nada sobre ello, él también era un chico solitario cuando era pequeño.

—Bueno, no puedo decir nada, yo solía...

—Sabemos como solía ser, señor Ishida, tengo 20 años de servicio aquí y usted tiene 22 años, por lo cual he visto su crecimiento en ese entonces —dijo la mujer, seria—. Pero su hijo es aun más solitario de lo que usted era en ese entonces.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer?

—Una terapia estaría bien.

—¿No es muy pequeño?

—Hay algo que le está molestando a su hijo, señor Ishida. Si no lo ayudamos ahora, puede que explote cuando sea adolescente.

En ese momento, Yamato no lo comprendió, pero luego vendría el recuerdo a él como una catarata cuando Araki fuera mayor.

**Continuará.**


	7. Divorcio

**Capítulo VII. Divorcio.**

Araki no soportaba que sus padres pelearan, cualquier grito o voz elevada era suficiente para que el pequeño corra hacia el cuarto de sus hermanos y comunicara que había problemas entre sus padres incluso cuando solo era una discusión pequeña y sin sentido, pero ese día cuando oyó que Mimi y Yamato peleaban por el dinero, algo en su cuerpo comenzó a arder.  
Esa misma mañana, Kotaro —su mejor amigo e hijo de Taichi y Sora— le había contado en el colegio que los padres de Haruka Marushita se iban a separar.

—Siempre se estaban peleando —comentó Kotaro en ese momento mientras alzaba los hombros, Araki es solo unos dos o tres centímetros más alto que Kotaro y cuando ambos caminaban hacia el salón de 1ero 2da se notaba un poco la diferencia de altura entre ellos, además, que el joven Ishida tenía su dorado cabello atado en una coleta y una pañoleta azul Francia evitaba que los cabellos le molestaran en el rostro.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? —cuestionó Araki alzando los hombros—. No me interesa la vida familiar de Marushita.

—Bueno, nunca se sabe cuando tus padres se pueden separar.

Y allí estaba, el maldito de Kotaro implantándole dudas en su cerebro y él —como el idiota que es— creyéndole absolutamente todo.  
Eran las ocho de la noche y Matt acaba de llegar con un terrible dolor de espalda luego de levantar equipos de audio durante toda la tarde. Araki era consciente que su padre tenía dos trabajos, a la mañana en una oficina junto a Taichi y a la tarde se dedicaba a su música —que mucho dinero no traía a casa—, por lo que era de esperar que cuando viera la boleta de la tarjeta de crédito pegara el grito en el cielo y encarara a Mimi —su madre—.

El estaba en el baño lavándose los dientes en el momento que comenzaron a gritarse. Matt en parte tenía razón, pero Araki jamás lo diría en voz alta, aunque él no tenía la menor idea sobre finanzas, apenas y estaba en primer año de primaria y todavía su mamá lo acompañaba de la mano a la escuela. Sus dos hermanos —que tenían menos idea que él en absolutamente todo— habían terminado de cenar hace una hora y estaban jugando antes de irse a la cama a las 9:30, mañana Kouji tendría jardín y Yuri iría a la guardería.

—¿Es necesario un vestido nuevo, Mimi? Esas cosas valen la mitad de mi sueldo —gruñó Matt y no era como si ganara mucho—. Acuérdate Mimi, no somos los únicos en esta casa, tenemos tres bocas que alimentar.

—¡Tu siempre entras a la casa y comienzas con tus quejas, Yamato! —la voz de Mimi sonaba levemente quebrada y eso fue notado por su hijo mayor—. Ya casi no volteas a verme y quería verme hermosa para ti y ahora vienes a gritarme de esa manera porque has tenido un pésimo día en tu trabajo de mierda.

—¡Oh, princesa...discúlpame por gritarte! —la voz socarrona y sarcástica de Matt inundó los oídos de su hijo quien se acercó a la puerta—. Solo me preocupo por traer el pan a mi casa, tenemos tres hijos varones en crecimiento, comen demasiado y nosotros no podemos darnos el lujo de achicar porciones o te me desmayas, ya estás demasiado delgada. Solo quiero que no gastes dinero en idioteces.

—¿Llamas a mi vestido rojo una "idiotez"? —Mimi estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

—Creo que nuestras prioridades son diferentes.

—¡No son diferentes! Yo estoy aquí todo el día con mis niños, sé lo que necesitan y lo que no, solo me compré UN vestido y ya estás gritándome como si te hubiera robado años de tu vida.

—Eres insufrible, Mimi.

—Tal vez debas decirle eso a la almohada esta noche mientras duermas en el maldito sillón.

—¡BIEN, TAL VEZ DEBA DORMIR EN EL SILLÓN MÁS AMENUDO! —gritó violentamente, giró sobre sus talones y se fue azotando la puerta. Mimi comenzó a llorar y se acurrucó en la mesa.

Araki salió corriendo a donde sus hermanos jugaban, la habitación de Kouji. Este se encontraba haciendo una torre de bloques de colores, mientras Yuri dormitaba encima de un oso gigante de peluche. Cuando ven a Araki entrar, ambos se sorprenden.

—Papá y mamá se van a separar —sollozó Araki, Kouji también se sorprende más por el llanto de Araki que por la noticia en sí.

—Mami y papi no se separarán, Aki.

—¡Los oí! papá dormirá en el sillón esta noche —indicó con su dedo el pequeño rubio, tanto Yuri como Kouji se miraron.

Yuri era muy parecido a Yamato, salvo que sus ojos eran de un tono castaño como el de su madre, llevaba un pijama enterizo, con botones en frente, aun usaba pañales pero solamente para dormir, dado que él le comunicaba a su mamá si tenía ganas de ir al baño. Kouji traía el cabello largo hasta los hombros de tono castaño claro, casi rosado y sus ojos azules brillaban incandescentes, por otro lado, el rubio más grandes trae aun el cabello atado, esta vez con varios mechones encima de sus ojos y una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Qué haremos si mamá y papá se separan? —preguntó Araki.

—No lo sé, yo no quiero irme a vivir con uno de los dos como pasó con papá y tío TK.

—Tenemos que hacer algo para que no se separen —dijo Araki y suspiró, luego se sentó en el suelo mirando a sus hermanos e intentando pensar en un plan.

—Hagamos algo lindo para ellos, seguro se pondrá feliz.

—¿Algo lindo? —cuestionó el mayor, Kouji afirmó.

—Papá ha estado cansado y su chaqueta favorita no está limpia, deberíamos limpiarla.

—¡Claro! Limpiar la chaqueta de papá y también hacerle un desayuno a mamá que siempre está cansada. ¡Mañana nos levantaremos temprano y haremos todo eso! —Araki corrió hacia donde se encuentra su reloj de juguete, pero que cuya alarma funcionaba—. Usualmente mamá nos despierta a las ocho, entonces nos levantaremos a las siete...es acá, el número siete —el niño cuenta desde el uno hasta el siete para marcarlo.

—Buenas noches.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dicho y hecho se levantaron a eso de las siete de la mañana los tres hermanos. Como Yuri era muy pequeño, él solo observaba. Kouji sacó la chaqueta de Yamato del armario y con ayuda de Yuri la llevaron hasta el cuarto de lavado, donde Kouji empujó un banquito para alcanzar la puertita del lavarropas y abrirla, no sabía muy bien como se ponía a lavar, así que metió la chaqueta y apretó todos los botones, le puso absolutamente todo el polvo de lavado y cerró la tapa. Hizo un gesto a su hermano que todo estaba listo y se juntó con Yuri para ir a ver como su hermano mayor iba con el desayuno.  
Tuvieron suerte que la pava era eléctrica y calentaron el agua apretando todos los botones. Araki se subió a los muebles y buscó el azúcar, pero había dos tarros iguales con algo blanco dentro. Araki aun no sabía leer muy bien, por lo tanto tomó el pote de sal pensando que era el de azúcar y le echó muchas cucharadas de eso al café de su mamá.

Cuando se hicieron las 8 de la mañana y Mimi se levantó, encontró las tostadas quemadas en un pequeño plato, un café a medio hacer y una hoja de papel imitando la letra de Yamato, pero aun le faltaban varias letras a lo que ella crea que decía "Perdón".

—¡Pero qué demonios! —la voz de Yamato se escuchó junto a un golpe, los tres niños que estaban despiertos salieron de su escondite para ver como Matt venía hecho una furia a la cocina donde Mimi estaba con la taza de café humeante en la mano—. ¿Qué pasó con mi chaqueta? —preguntó enojado.

—No lo sé —alzó los hombros la mujer, Matt se enojó más.

—¿Por qué la pusiste a lavar? ¡Se lava en seco! Quedó absolutamente estropeada —gruñó.

—Yo no pude a lavar tu maldita chaqueta —bufó y comenzó a tomar la taza de café pero sabía horrible y no pudo terminar de beberlo, lo escupió todo—. ¡MATT! ¿Quieres acaso matarme con este café letal? ¿Qué le pusiste?

—¡ARRUINASTE MI CHAQUETA!

—¡ME QUISISTE MATAR!

—¡Basta! —gritó Araki, haciendo que sus hermanos al mismo tiempo que sus padres se asustaron—. No peleen más por favor —sollozó.

—No queremos que peleen —esta vez, quien sollozó fue Kouji y tanto Matt como Mimi se sorprendieron.

—O quedemo sepadanooo...nooo —esta vez, la pequeña voz de Yuri sonó angustiada.

—¿Qué? ¿de qué hablan? —preguntó Yamato.

—Queríamos ayudarlos a que se reconcilien hip...hip... —susurró sollozando el mayor de los hermanos—. Trata...tratamos de hacer un desayuno y lavar tu...tu chaqueta, pe...pero...pero...

—¡Nos salió todo mal! —exclamó Kouji, Yamato y Mimi suspirón y se mirón de reojo con una sonrisa.

—No queremos que se separen, somos una familia —terminó de lanzar el mayor mientras se abrazó a las piernas de su madre.

—¿De dónde sacaron que nos separaríamos? —cuestionó Mimi.

—Kotaro...

—El inicio de todos los problemas de esta familia —suspiró Matt, pero Mimi lo silenció con la mirada.

—¿Qué dijo Kotaro?

—Los papás de Haruka, la nena del colegio, se van a separar porque se pelean mucho —explicó Araki—. Y ustedes han peleado mucho.

—¡No queremos separación! —exclamó Kouji abrazando a su padre. Matt bajó completamente la guardia.

—Niños, que nos peleemos no significa que nos vayamos a separar —indicó Mimi—. Los adultos solemos tener problemas, pero cuando nos vemos a la cara y tratamos de hablarlo, estos se desvanecen.

—Pero papi durmió en el sillón —señaló Kouji.

—A papi le dolió mucho la espalda esa noche —dijo Yamato con una sonrisa—. Pero no significa que papi y mami se separen, Kouji. Además, no tienen que temer, esta familia está muy fortalecida, créanme.

—Pero ustedes peleaban por dinero y por otras cosas.

—Como te dije, Aki —continuó Mimi—. Los adultos solemos pelearnos mucho, pero al final del día, somos una familia que se ama y que estaremos juntos muchos años más.

—¿Eso significa que no se separarán? —preguntó Kouji.

—Para nada.

—¡NO SE SEPARARAN! —gritaron emocionados los hermanos y se abrazaron junto a Yuri, el cual no estaba comprendiendo nada.

Matt y Mimi a partir de ese momento decidieron dejar de discutir y cuando lo hacían, trataban de evitar que sus hijos escucharan, porque los adultos tienen problemas, pero los problemas entre ellos no eran tan grandes como para tomar la decisión de separarse, además, para Matt, separarse de Mimi nunca sería una opción.

**Continuará.**


	8. Bullying

**VIII. Bullying**

Kouji odiaba la escuela, no porque fuera aburrida o estudiara o lo obligaran a vestir ridículamente con su uniforme verde musgo, sino porque sus compañeros se burlaban de él. No era suficiente que fuera el más bajito de quinto de primaria, ni tampoco que tuviera el pelo tan largo como el de su madre y lo mantuviera atado la mayor parte del tiempo por algún motivo que aun —ni siquiera él— sabía.  
Esa tarde no fue la excepción, cuando uno de los chicos de la escuela, de apellido Nagayama, lo siguió con su sequito de idiotas hasta dos cuadras después de haber abandonado la escuela. Kouji apretaba el paso, había salido del club de arte, si sus cálculos no fallaban, su hermano mayor también saldría del club de futbol junto a Kotaro en unos cinco o diez minutos, mientras que su hermano menor estaba en casa con sus padres.

—¡Oye, niña! —el idiota de Nagayama le gritó, medía al menos un metro sesenta y tres, demasiado para un niño de 12 años y su cabello era corto y rubio. Era compañero de su hermano en la secundaria y resaltaba al lado de sus amigos por su altura y belleza física, incluso Kouji podía decir que su hermano mayor medía un cuarto de cabeza menos que él—. ¡Te estoy hablando a ti, Ishitonto! —Kouji se detuvo, giró hacia atrás para ver al muchacho.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con su semblante agresivo, Nagayama sonrió con sorna y le paso la mochila a su compañero.

Kouji se da cuenta que había dado vueltas alrededor de la calle y que había vuelto a la escuela, probablemente esperando que Araki saliera de allí y lo ayudara como solía pasar cuando su hermano estaba en primaria con él.

—Tu estúpida cara me molesta, Ishitonto —gruñó Nagayama, Kouji ni siquiera sabía su nombre, solo lo conocía por el apellido.

—Golpea a ese niño, Hideki —y como si fuera conjurado, el nombre del idiota de Nagayama salió a la luz. Nagayama Hideki, primero de secundaria, último asiento de la última fila, casi siempre traía la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados, la corbata deshecha y el cabello rubio despeinado pensando que era un rebelde sin causa cuando en realidad era un idiota.

—Ya déjalo Hideki, llegaremos tarde —la voz de la conciencia en el grupo de simios comandado por el jefe gorila, era Daiki Shimashita, el nerd de la clase, buen compañero y promedio, seguramente no quería recibir una baja por golpear a un niño de quinto de primaria.

—Una paliza te vendría bien, idiota, para que seas un hombre —comentó Hideki e inmediatamente lanzó un puñetazo contra Kouji haciéndolo caer. El golpe fue tan violento que incluso sangró la ceja derecha—. Mira la niña llorona, como todos los Ishida —Hideki pateó a Kouji que estaba en el suelo, eso no era del todo legal, pero al idiota no le importaba lo legal en ese momento.

—¡Aléjate de mi hermano! —la voz de Aki hizo que Kouji se sintiera más cómodo en el piso, giró la cabeza para ver como su hermano lanzaba la mochila a un muy conmovido Kotaro y se abalanzaba hacia Hideki en una pelea brutal.

Si algo tenía de bueno Araki era que no le importaba si su rival era dos metros más alto que él, siempre iba al frente con valentía, incluso cuando llevaba las de perder. Nadie quiso meterse en medio de esa pelea garrafal y solamente cuando el director —quien era un viejo senil y horrible— detuvo la pelea y pidió que Araki y Hideki lo acompañaran a la dirección, donde a cada uno le dio una nota para sus padres que debería venir firmada o si no, no podrían entrar al colegio. Hideki y Araki se odian mutuamente, ellos tienen unos meses y veinte centímetros de altura de diferencia, pero cuando están uno junto parece que la tercera guerra mundial se inicia. Hideki siempre molestó a Kouji por su tamaño y también por su cabello largo —cosa que Kouji imitó de Araki—, eso no le gustaba al mayor de los hermanos Ishida y siempre había un problema entre los dos. Incluso durante primer año, Nagayama siempre se burlaba de Araki, le tiraba del cabello y le lanzaba bolitas de papel a la cabeza para hacerlo enojar.

Ahora, los tres se dirigían a casa. Kotaro tomó otro rumbo y saludó a los hermanos, mientras Araki y Kouji arrastraban sus pies hacia la casa.

—Perdóname, por mi culpa tienes una planilla de detención y citarán a mamá y papá —musitó Kouji arrepentido.

—No te preocupes por mí.

Cuando ambos ingresaron a la casa, Mimi y Matt se espantaron al ver a sus hijos mayores golpeados. Mimi estaba recientemente embarazada de su cuarto —Y Matt esperaba último— hijo, por lo que el disgusto hizo que comenzara a sentirse mal y tuviera que ir a la cama. Matt firmó la nota de Araki y dijo que mañana mismo iría a hablar con el director, Mimi también quería acompañarlo. 

—Sufro bullying —comentó Kouji bajando la mirada—. Araki solo me ayudó para que ese tonto no me golpeara más.

—¿Desde cuándo pasa eso? —preguntó Matt a su hijo mayor.

—Primer grado de primaria.

—¡Cinco años con esto! Kouji, tú sabes que debes contarnos todo, no puedes retener todas estas cosas —dijo Mimi, con preocupación.

Mañana definitivamente hablarían con el director.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Señor Ishida, señora Ishida, pasen por favor —el director recibió a Matt, Mimi, Kouji y Araki en su despacho y pidió que nadie los moleste, los hizo sentar en sillas frente a su escritorio y se dedicó a hablar—. Bueno, los cité para hablar de la horrible conducta de su hijo mayor —Araki no dice nada, tiene ganas de bufar y gritarle al viejo, pero Mimi le había pedido que no dijera nada.

—¿Horrible conducta? ¿Usted sabía que Kouji sufre acosos en la escuela? —Mimi estaba enojada, Matt lo sabe.

—Señora Ishida, por favor —señaló severo el hombre—. Que yo sepa, su hijo fue el que le rompió el tabique al joven Nagayama.

—¡Por qué ese niño golpeó y pateó a mi hijo estando en el suelo! —gritó Mimi, extasiada, mientras se levanta.

—Señor Ishida, por favor, calme a su esposa —se dirigió a Yamato, el cual estaba cabizbajo y en susurro hablo:

—Mimi, cálmate, recuerda el bebé —comentó el rubio, Mimi se sentó pero no dejó de mirar desafiante al director.

—Su hijo es agresivo, es maleducado y tiene muchos problemas —bufó con la mirada fija en el mayor de los hermanitos Ishida, Mimi no puede tolerar ello.

—¡Como dice eso! Mis hijos son muy respetuosos y educados ¡no me venga a decir como criar a mis niños! Voy a tener cuatro.

—Y por lo que veo tienen una mamá igual de maleducada ¡señor Ishida, haga algo! —exclamó el viejo, Kouji y Araki no podían creer la discusión, pero sobre todo, no comprendían porque Matt no hacía nada.

—Mimi, tranquilízate por favor.

—¿Tranquilizarme? Golpean a mi hijo y mi otro hijo sale a defender a su hermano, como le hemos enseñado, y somos nosotros los malos padres ¿qué ha pasado con la familia de ese tal Nagayama? ¿Hicieron algo? ¿Los mandaron a llamar?

—Señora Ishida, el joven Nagayama tiene el tabique roto y su hijo...

—¡Le hubiera roto los dientes también! —exclamó Mimi.

—¡Señor Ishida, por favor! Detenga a la loca de su mujer —gritó el hombre con asquedad, Yamato se levantó pero no dijo nada, solo calma a Mimi colocándole una mano en su hombro—. Pfff, claro, obviamente. La madre está fallada y fallan los perritos, claramente. Ahora veo por qué son agresivos y maleducados. Señor Ishida, debería domesticar a su mujer y a sus hijos, necesitan mano dura —comentó con una sonrisa diabólica, Yamato le miró a los ojos.

—Niños, Mimi...tranquilos... —comentó Yamato.

—Jajaja, ve, así es como se debe tratar a la gente mal de la cabeza —comentó el director—. No sé por qué están en mi escuela y los dejo, son personas horribles y agresivas, debería haberlos sacado.

—Está en lo correcto —tanto Mimi como los niños se sorprenden al oír esto de Matt, el director sonríe más—. Está en lo correcto señor, no sé como traje a mis hijos a esta horrible escuela...y por cierto, nadie le habla así a mi mujer —dicho esto, Yamato lanzó un puñetazo al viejo que hizo que sus lentes salieran volando de allí y el hombre terminara sentado en su silla giratoria—. Vámonos niños.

Cabe decir, que Yamato, Mimi y ninguno de sus hijos quisieron volver a ese colegio.

—Hay más colegios en esta ciudad —comentó Yamato caminando adelante de su mujer y sus hijos.

—¡Papá, eres lo máximo! —exclamó Araki, sorprendido y emocionado.

—Al fin alguien le dio su merecido a ese viejo —indicó Kouji.

—Eres mi héroe, Yamato —susurró Mimi besándole la mejilla a su esposo, Yamato sabe que hizo lo correcto, aunque puede que lo denuncien, pero no le importa, sus hijos merecen una mejor educación y ser felices.

Nagayama no volverá a molestar a Kouji, ni a Araki, a ningún hijo suyo. ¿O tal vez si?

**Continuará.**


	9. Gay

**Capitulo IX. Gay.**

Mimi se encontraba haciendo la cena justo en el instante que Araki entra a la casa saludando y se va al piso de arriba casi sin mediar otra palabra. Los demás hijos están en la mesa junto a la cocina haciendo la tarea como todas las tardes y el horario de llegada de Araki casi siempre es las 5:30, ha pasado dos horas y el mayor de sus hijos no ha dicho nada sobre su retraso.  
La madre observó a los tres niños en sus sillas. Kouji ya es más alto, va a la secundaria junto a su hermano mayor, ambos han vuelto a la escuela donde estaba ese director horrible, pero esta vez, han cambiado sus políticas y por ello volvieron después de un año fuera de las instalaciones. El director ha sido cambiado por una directora, que es amable y dulce con los chicos. Ahora su hijo mayor tiene 15 años, Kouji tiene 13, Yuri tiene 11 y su hijo menor, Kazuya, tiene 2 años recientemente cumplidos.

—¿Sabes qué le ocurre a tu hermano? —intentó indagar Mimi con su segundo hijo, pero este (quien ahora lleva el cabello más corto) alzó los hombros en un gesto confuso—. Bueno, cuida a tus hermanos.

Mimi deja a Kouji a cargo del bebé —quien es una réplica exacta de Yamato actualmente— y de Yuri mientras sube las escaleras. El cuarto de Araki ha cambiado mucho desde que era pequeño. Ahora no tenía en su puerta un estampado de ositos, ni tampoco su nombre grabado en el, simplemente era la puerta blanca de siempre con algunas calcomanías de futbol y guitarras. Mimi golpeó la puerta varias veces, pero nadie parece querer responder, aun así, ella es la madre por lo que usa su autoridad como tal para ingresar sin importar que su hijo ya sea un adolescente. Igual, no había problema, Araki estaba acostado con la cabeza mirando al techo y jugando con una pelota de pingpong. La música está tan baja que apenas se puede escuchar, no comprende por qué ha prendido la radio, tal vez para no sentir sus propios latidos.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿De qué? —Araki se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, Mimi también lo imitó.

—Estás raro.

—No estoy raro —alzó los hombros en un gesto idéntico al de Kouji, realmente eran hermanos.

—Conozco suficiente a mis hijos como para saber cuándo hay algo "mal" en ellos —Mimi no sabe ciertamente qué ocurre, pero da por hecho que debe ser angustiante.

—¿Crees que algo está mal en mi? —cuestionó asustado, Mimi intentó calmarlo.

—No amor, pero siento que algo te está perturbando y no me gusta verte así —acarició el hombro de su hijo y fue bajando hacia la espalda, como cuando era un bebé y necesitaba que calmen su llanto—. Dime.

—¿No me vas a creer un monstruo o algo así?

—¿Acaso mataste a alguien?

—¡No!

—Entonces no hay nada que temer —dijo la muchacha castaña sonriendo. Para Mimi los años no pasan, sigue luciendo tan joven y bella como cuando tenía quince años, aun a sus 31 años.

—Creo que... —Araki hace una pausa, miró los ojos de su madre que lo observan con dulzura, tratando de encontrar el cambio cuando pronuncia—...soy gay.

—¿Eres gay? —cuestionó sorprendida, aunque realmente no lo estaba del todo. Desde que Araki era pequeño, Mimi sintió que había algo "diferente" en él, que no notó en sus otros hijos y que a medida que crecía se acentuaba más. No es que fuera "diferente" en el mal sentido, en realidad ella pensaba que era genial lo que ocurría con su hijo.

—Creo —musitó.

—¿No estás seguro? —preguntó nuevamente Mimi.

—Sí, dios...estoy seguro, cien por ciento seguro, pero no me gusta estar tan seguro —soltó, Mimi rió ante eso—. A veces siento que soy tan "masculinamente correcto" o algo así, como Kotaro. Y luego me miro y digo "por dios, soy tan gay".

—¿En qué te encuentras gay?

—Pues... —mordió su labio, no quería hablarlo con su madre.

—¿Te la jalas mirando porno gay?

—¡Absolutamente no! —exclamó y miró hacia otro lado, su hijo era inocente aun.

—¿Entonces? ¿Te atraen los chicos? ¿El vestuario y la testosterona?

—Algo así... —suspiró y se arrojó a su cama, colocándose la almohada en su cabeza—. Es tan vergonzoso contar esto a tu madre.

—Bueno, puedes contarme si quieres, sino quieres no me cuentes.

—Es que estoy tan confundido —masculló y se quitó la almohada de la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes que eres gay? —preguntó Mimi, algo confundida y a la vez, tratando de confundir menos a su hijo.

—¿Te acuerdas del brabucón que golpeaba a Kouji? Ese con el cual me agarré a golpes y por lo cual casi me expulsan y por lo cual...

—Sí, entendí —indicó Mimi con una sonrisa.

—Estaba golpeándome con él, como siempre...

_Araki odia que Nagayama se meta con él, pero desde que estaban en secundaria, o mejor dicho, desde que volvieron a la secundaria donde se habían ido, Nagayama no se había vuelto a meter con Araki aunque compartían de una forma intensa el banco del aula donde dictaban clases. Araki se sentaba a la derecha de Nagayama, pero ninguno de los dos formulaba palabra durante la clase, ni siquiera después de clase. Pero ese día, Hideki había tomado sin su permiso sus galletas, las que su madre hizo para él y lo encontró en el recreo rodeado de su sequito del mal, comiendo su merienda mientras reía._

—_¡Nagayama! ¡Devuélveme eso! —exclamó Araki, el joven Hideki se levantó y sonrió con sorna, había crecido tan monstruosamente que ahora no le llevaba un cuarto de cabeza, sino una cabeza completa._

—_No quiero ¿qué harás, Ishida? —preguntó y caminó hacia él, intentando provocarlo._

—_Te lo sacaré a golpes..._

—¿Se golpearon? —preguntó Mimi.

—No mucho, podría ser peor, solo le di un golpe en la boca para callarlo y luego me lanzó las galletas, no quería más problemas, solo le gustaba verme enojado.

—¿Y cómo eso llegó a la conjetura que tu eres gay? —preguntó sorprendida su madre.

—Él me dijo '_mariquita_', siempre me dice mariquita, pero esta vez lo dijo más intensamente con sus ojos más grandes justo frente a mí. Entonces estuve pensando todo ese tiempo, toda la hora de clases pensé en ello, no podía concentrarme de tanto pensar, venía a mi mente sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos, con ese brillo de malicia haciendo que mi cabeza explote.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Luego nos encontramos en el baño.

_Araki estaba mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, intentando encontrar algo que lograra hacerlo descifrar todo lo que pasaba por su mente. __Las puertas se abren y ve pasar a Nagayama, con su cabello rubio desprolijo y su camisa con los dos botones desabrochados. Él saca un cigarro de su bolsillo, Araki no sabía que fumaba, pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Nagayama se muerde el labio roto, el Ishida mayor se lo había roto de un golpe certero en la boca y no podía decir absolutamente nada sobre ello._

—_Me rompiste la boca —comentó con burla Hideki, Araki volteó a verlo y frunció el ceño._

—_Te lo merecías, y te la volvería a romper si sigues de imbécil —Araki volvió a mirar su reflejo y no nota cuando Nagayama lo miró de abajo a arriba en un paneo global._

—_Estás más fuerte —susurró._

—_Pues claro, he crecido —dijo con fastidio._

—_No, no me refiero a eso —cuando Araki escuchó esa frase, Nagayama está justo al lado de él, giró su cabeza para mirarlo y su boca se encuentra a unos centímetros de la suya—. Me refiero a que estás más sexy que hace años atrás._

_Araki estaba a punto de decirle algo pero Nagayama lo empujó hacia la pared y le besó la boca de forma hambrienta. _

—Bueno, un beso no es nada Araki. Todos nos dimos un beso homo alguna vez en nuestras vidas —informó su madre alzando los hombros.

—No fue la última vez que lo besé...incluso hace unos minutos volví de estar con él... —susurró sonrojado.

—¡No me digas que tú...!

—¡No, no, no mamá! No hemos hecho nada —dijo apresurado, no sabía cómo explicarle a su madre lo que pasaba—. Yo jamás haría algo de eso con Nagayama, es decir, sí, lo he besado, nos hemos tocado incluso él dejo que yo...

—¡No hace falta que me des detalles! —dijo claramente su madre y sonrió—. Pero Aki, mi querido Aki...no temas a decirme lo que ocurre en tu mente, no sé mucho de sexo gay pero puedo averiguarlo.

—No, no...no quiero que le digas a nadie esto mamá, por favor —bajó la mirada—. Ni siquiera a papá, me mataría si supiera que soy gay.

—No Aki, tu padre te ama como yo, tal vez al principio se sentirá perturbado, pero lo aceptará.

—No lo sé, mamá.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yamato regresó a su casa entrada la noche. Mimi es la única que está en la cocina esperándolo. Se besan y Yamato siente que algo no está bien, usualmente Mimi ya estaría en la cama a esas alturas, esperándolo con un libro en la mano y muchas ganas de saber cómo estuvo su día, pero a diferencia de otras noches, ella lo miró sentada en la silla y le pidió que se siente con ella.

—Hay algo que debes saber.

—¿Estás embarazada de nuevo? ¡Mimi, dijimos que te...!

—No, no, no...no estoy embarazada —indicó tratando de calmar a su marido—. Es sobre Aki.

—¿Sobre Araki? —cuestionó arqueando una ceja—. ¿De nuevo se peleó con Kotaro? Ya se arreglarán.

—No, no es eso...escúchame y deja de sacar conclusiones apresuradas —murmuró y sonrió tomando la mano de su esposo—. Matt, esto es algo importante.

—¿Sí?

—Araki... —respiró profundamente, haciendo una pausa—. Araki es gay.

—¿Qué? —Matt había escuchado, pero sentía que no lo había hecho.

—Que Araki, tu hijo, el mayor...es gay —murmuró. Incluso así, Yamato parecía no entender—. Gay, gay...le gustan los hombres...incluso ya se ha besado con uno ¡es gay!

—Mi hijo no puede ser gay ¡es un niño! —exclamó Yamato, Araki sabía que algo así vendría a pasar cuando su padre llegara, por lo que apenas escuchó la puerta, se acercó a las escaleras y empezó a bajar muy lentamente.

—Pues es gay, Matt y tendremos que aceptar esta nueva vida.

—¡Mi hijo es un hombre, no puede ser gay! Esto debe ser tus ideas raras Mimi, nuestro hijo no...

—Pues es gay, no le metí ninguna idea rara, él me lo dijo hoy y estaba muy angustiado.

—¿Y cómo no va a estar angustiado? ¡Eso no es normal! —exclamó Matt, parecía que cada instante que pasaba más enojado se ponía—. Es por tu culpa, siempre has sido muy femenina con él, incluso lo dejas que lleve el pelo largo.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora es mi culpa? ¡Por favor, Matt! ¿En qué año vives? Ya es el siglo veintiuno.

—Sé en qué siglo estamos, pero también sé que Araki siempre pasa tiempo contigo y tú eres tan rosa que seguramente le pegaste eso...

—¡Tal vez es gay porque no pasa suficiente tiempo con un troglodita como tú!

—¡BASTA! —exclamó Araki acercándose a sus padres, ambos lo miraron—. No quiero ser la fuente de otro problema entre ustedes. Sí, soy gay, me encanta ser gay y disfruto ser gay, quiero que mis padres estén de acuerdo con lo que soy y sino están de acuerdo...no sé ¡viviré bajo un puente! —exclamó y salió corriendo.

Mimi suspiró y miró con mala cara a Matt, el cual también suspiró pero bajó la mirada. No es que Matt fuera una mala persona, simplemente había algo que no le gustaba con el hecho que su hijo fuera homosexual. Siempre había sido abierto a la diversidad, pero Araki es su hijo, Araki es su hijo y es gay. ¿Su hijo podía ser gay? Pensar en Araki disfrutando de la sexualidad con otro hombre le hacía doler el estómago, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era lo que podía hacer feliz a su hijo.

—Conoces a tu hijo, Matt —indicó Mimi—. Si te preocupa la vida que tendrá a partir de ahora, tenemos que ayudarlo.

Yamato se dió la vuelta, rendido, abrazó a su mujer intentando buscar la calma en su corazón. Cuando Yamato y Mimi trataron de buscar en sus otros hijos una respuesta, Kouji y Yuri ya sabían sobre la sexualidad de su hermano mayor, incluso este les había comentado muy sutilmente la posibilidad de ser homosexual, a lo que ambos les importó un bledo eso, dado que amaban a su hermano y lo querrían sea o no gay.

Yamato tenía mucho que aprender.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasaron unas horas y se decidió ir al cuarto de su hijo, este se encontraba escuchando música con sus auriculares mientras navegaba por internet desde su teléfono. Yamato golpeó dos veces la puerta sin recibir ninguna respuesta y abrió para confirmar que Araki estuviera despierto. Cuando el chico vio a su padre, se sacó los auriculares y le observó como si mirara un fantasma.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Yamato esta vez, Araki afirmó con la cabeza—. Oye, disculpa por el numerito que armé allá abajo.

—No hay problema...

—Es que...¿en serio? —preguntó Yamato—. ¿Gay?

—Sí, cien por ciento.

—¿Cómo...? Espera, no, no quiero saber cómo...tal vez ¿por qué? —cuestionó Yamato.

—No lo sé, es decir, creo que ya soy gay de fábrica. Siempre me atrajeron más los chicos que las chicas, incluso cuando iba al jardín de niños —Yamato recordó lo que le habían dicho en el jardín cuando su hijo era pequeño—. Como sabía que había algo malo, me alejaba de los demás, tenía miedo que alguien...no sé, le dijera lo que me pasaba a los maestros.

—Bien... —musitó, Araki arqueó la ceja—. ¿Y tú...quieres...hacer algo?

—¿Algo como qué?

—No sé, ¿comprar vestidos...?

—Papá, soy gay, no travesti.

—Lo siento, tenía que confirmarlo —indicó y se acomodó en la cama—. Bien, creo que debo sincerarme contigo ahora —se dio la vuelta para verlo—. Yo también besé a un chico.

—¿Un chico? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¿Quién?

—¡Fue una apuesta! Taichi ¿quién más? Y créeme, no volvería a hacerlo —masculló—. Besar a un chico no me hace gay ¿o sí?

—No, creo que no.

—¿Y a ti? —preguntó Matt.

—¿Quieres que bese a más chicos para que sepas que soy gay de verdad? —indicó su hijo, Yamato se ríe bajito—. Besé a Hideki, lo besé y me gustó, lo besé y lo toqué, además él dejó que yo...

—No quiero detalles de lo que haces con ese chico —Araki sonrió—. Pensé que te desagradaba, por lo que le hizo a Kouji.

—Lo hacía, mucho, lo detestaba, no podía respirar el mismo aire que él.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Matt.

—Entonces nos besamos y todo cambió... soy muy fácil ¿no? —susurró Araki. Matt arqueó la ceja—. No hemos hecho nada raro aun, te lo juro.

—Te creo.

—Pero no puedo prometerte que no lo haga, que no tengamos sexo en algún momento —murmuró—. Él me gusta y mucho...y odio que me guste tanto, es más, cada vez que pienso en todo lo que me estremezco cuando me toca, me doy cuenta que soy una puta mierda gay que se arrastra por el chico malo del colegio.

—Tú también eres un chico malo. Haz golpeado a más personas de las que puedes contar e incluso si fumaras y tuvieras una chaqueta de cuero, serías un rebelde sin causa —Matt tomó la mano de su hijo—. Solo quería decirte que no me importa lo que seas, siempre te voy a amar, eres mi hijo.

—Gracias, papá.

—Solo prométeme una cosa —comentó y alzó su dedo—. Prométeme que nunca, nunca, nunca serás el pasivo de un Yagami.

—No me gusta Kotaro, a veces ni siquiera soporto estar sentado cerca de él.

—Eso decías con Nagayama, solo prométemelo.

—Lo prometo, pero créeme que no me gusta Kotaro, además no creo que sea gay aunque podemos averiguarlo...

—¡No, no, mejor no! —exclamó Matt—. Mejor dejémoslo así por ahora...

—De acuerdo —susurró con una sonrisa.

—Bien...buenas noches cariño —Matt besó la frente de su hijo y se retiró, tal vez no era el mejor padre, pero sí sería el mejor padre para Araki.

**Continuará.**

Espero que les gustara este capitulo TAN gay.


End file.
